Team Star Fox Versus The Alliance
by Foxillusion
Summary: This storyline is the starting point for all my fictions. Star Fox meets an enemy who he never would have suspected before. He has assembled an Alliance against Star Fox. Star Fox must defend his team by getting his own Alliances. (Final Version)
1. Chapter One: Betrayal

BETRAYAL  
  
It was a bright, sunny day on Cornaria, as the Great Fox glided over the bustle of the city below it. On top of the Great Fox, we find Fox and Kirby, having an all-important battle.  
And here we begin...  
  
Fox glared at his opponent. He and Kirby had never really liked each other too much, and this match was very important. The one who won this one-stock match would get a spot on the Tournament of Champions. The loser would go home, simple as that. Well, Fox already WAS home, but even so, he couldn't lose this match!  
  
Fox charged Kirby. Kirby rushed Fox. Fox suddenly pulled out his blaster and fired repeatedly at Kirby, who, although unfazed by Fox's attacks, got his damage % quite high. Kirby finally got to Fox and tried sucking him up. Fox put on his reflector, and Kirby's air particles reversed direction and shot back at him. Kirby blew himself backwards as Fox laughed. Fox then used his Illusion attack, over and over, so Kirby never touched the ground. No problem! Fox could win this easily, Kirby was a pushover!  
  
Suddenly, Fox was hit with an Arwing cannon. It sent him flying straight up, and his damage almost drew even with Kirby's! Fox was busy wondering why his own pilots would shoot at him while Kirby was busy sucking him up. Kirby chewed him for a few seconds, then copied Fox's ability. Fox was down.  
  
Now it was Kirby that was laughing. He drew his new blaster and shot Fox over and over while he lay on the ground. Fox was now looking skyward, distracted by a roaring Arwing battle overhead. A two-on-one dogfight, and they weren't showing any mercy.  
  
Suddenly, one Arwing caught fire. It streaked towards the ground. Now even Kirby stopped shooting to look. The pilot was forced to eject, as he hopped out and soared towards the Great Fox, landing nimbly in front of him.  
  
"Now, who do I know that can sort of fly," Fox thought. So of course, as soon as Falco, Fox's wingman, stepped out of the shadow cast by the setting sun on the skyscrapers of the city below, Fox wasn't too surprised.  
  
Falco grinned at Fox. He then drew his blaster, took aim, and fired. The bolt flew, and hit it's target perfectly.  
  
NOW Fox was surprised.  
  
"AAUGH!"  
  
Fox cried in alarm as Falco's bolt struck Fox in the temple. A fine stream of blood trickled down his fur.  
  
"Why, you..."  
  
"Surprised, Fox? I don't see why you should be so alarm..."  
  
Suddenly, the Arwings attacked!  
  
The two other Arwings, piloted by Slippy and Peppy, soared in. Each one fired off a few rounds.  
  
TSEWWW! TSEWWW!  
  
Blasts rocked the Great Fox. Kirby was struck, and since his damage was so high, he went flying, turning into a shiny white star before disappearing behind the clouds. Falco took hits too. He WAS injured in the Arwing fight but he still didn't fly away. He landed a few yards in front of Fox, who had just scrambled to his feet, and was cheering on Slippy and Peppy. Falco slowly rose, keeping his eyes locked on Fox.  
  
"You were saying, Falco?"  
  
"Oh, you're so arrogent, Fox. You've always been. I've had it with you and your sad father story. I'm tired of saving your butt over and over. I've had it with that stupid annoying Froggy. It's OVER, Fox!"  
  
"Fine with me, Falco. I'll just sit here and watch as my pilots over there make quick work of your sorry feathery butt."  
  
"Oh, but it's not just me here, Fox. I've made a little "Alliance", so to speak. I'm gonna take your Star Fox team down, and take control of the Great Fox! Right here, right now!"  
  
"Oh, really? Where are these "friends" of yours, anyway?"   
  
"FALCON..."  
  
"Behind you."  
  
"...PUNCH!!!"  
  
Fox barely sidestepped the Falcon Punch that had been aimed at him from behind. He quickly went into a Fire Fox.  
  
"BWUYAYA!"  
  
Falcon landed, aflame and dazed, on the upper-right wing of the Great Fox. Fox then looked over his right shoulder, only to see Kirby, arriving back at the ship via Warp Star. As soon as he landed, he ran up to join Falco. Kirby had also joined Falco's Alliance!  
  
Fox glanced at his opponents angrily. Kirby wore a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Suddenly, Fox noticed that glimmer around Falco that was all too familiar.  
  
Falco used his Illusion attack! Fox sidestepped it, and disappeared.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"How's the cloaking device I invented, Fox?"  
  
It was Slippy's Invention, the cloaking device! Kirby was looking around, confused.  
  
WHAM.  
  
Kirby was hit from behind, without warning. He fell forward onto his face (if you can even call that a face). The battle continued on, even while it WAS 2 on 1, it was quite one-sided, because of Fox's advantage.  
  
Finally, Falco was able to hit Fox with a roundhouse kick. The cloak shimmered and disappeared. Enraged, Fox ran over to Falco, grabbed him, gave him a couple of knees to the stomach, and threw him over the front of the ship. Falco quickly started a Fire Falcon.  
  
"Great Fox will cover you."  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Blasts from the Great Fox hit Falco. Falco soared out of the battle boundaries, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Good old Rob! He must have gotten the message of Falco's treachery. Fox turned and saw Kirby and Captain Falcon advancing on him. Fox sat back and let Slippy and Peppy take care of them with their Arwings. Both Falcon and Kirby disappered as white stars.  
  
Slippy and Peppy landed, and the three exchanged congratulations and high fives. The celebrations were, however, short.  
  
"If Falco wants the Great Fox, and is assembling an alliance, we have to assemble one ourselves," Slippy said.  
  
"We've just recieved the list for the Smash Brothers Tournament. You know, of who's compeating," Peppy pointed out. "We should assemble as many of these folks as possible, since they're supposed to be the best fighters in the land."  
  
"Let's take the Great Fox over to the Mushroom kingdom first. I've heard Mario's real skilled," said Fox.  
  
"That's not what I heard," Slippy said. "I heard he sucks. I still think we should go, though. Bowser lives there too, he's also on the list."  
  
"Rob," Fox said, "Set a course for Princess Peach's Castle."  
  
***A COUPLE DAYS LATER...***  
  
"There it is!" Slippy cried.  
  
The Great Fox had just reached Princess Peach's Castle. Fox and Peppy came up to join Slippy, who was looking out the window. As they peered out, they saw Mario alongside Luigi on the rooftop. Bowser was standing opposite them, with Peach in his clutches.  
  
"You'll never rescue Peach this time, you fat, stupid..."  
  
CLANG!  
  
Bowser staggered back, holding his head. Peach had clocked him with her Frying Pan.  
  
"Peach is-a practicing for the Tournament. She's-a gotten quite good."  
  
"Grumble grumble..."  
  
Meanwhile, Fox and Slippy were busy arguing. If they decided to take Bowser with them, Falco would likely take Mario and Luigi (and possibly Peach) on his side. If they chose the Mario Bros., they would get strength in numbers.  
  
They decided on Bowser, but Fox had an idea. He told Slippy and Peppy, who were delighted. Perhaps they would get more than Bowser, if they could "convince" Luigi properly.  
  
The Great Fox landed on the lawn beside the castle. The group assembled on the roof turned and stared at the ship, wondering what Fox could be doing here.  
  
The trio of Fox, Slippy, and Peppy knocked on the doors of the castle. Toad answered.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"We've come to speak with Bowser. We heard he had stopped by..."  
  
"He has. Let us send him down."  
  
The door closed. After waiting sevral minutes, and hearing some loud noises on the roof, the trio looked confused. Then a great THUD resounded from behind them.   
  
CRACK!  
  
SPLOOSH.  
  
Bowser had fallen, broken through the bridge, and landed in the moat. Soon after, Mario, Luigi, and Peach appeared behind them.  
  
"Oh, my bridge! That'll take so long to fix..."  
  
"Not-a as a-long as it-a took to fix-a the mess you made a-when you fought-a Zelda," Mario pointed out.  
  
Bowser slowly climbed to his feet. Bowser had always hated water. So Bowser was not a happy turtle at the moment.  
  
"GROWWWWRRR!"  
  
Fox, Peppy, and Slippy quickly shared their plea with all those assembled, before Bowser could do any damage. Bowser decided to go.  
  
"And what about you, MARIO?" Fox asked, with emphasis on the MARIO.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure MARIO wouldn't mind comming," Slippy added. "Perhaps even Peach. Hey Toad, do you have any Arwing-flying experience?"  
  
"We can't lose if we get the world famous MARIO on our side, or perhaps his sidekick, Peach!"  
  
"Or his friend Toad."  
  
Luigi trembled, as if he were holding something down. Finally, he shouted, "I'VE-A HAD IT WITH-A THIS! I hate a-having to play-a second fiddle to this-a fatso! I'm Allying with-a Teama Star Fox! You can ally with-a The Alliance, for all I-a care!!!"  
  
"Fine. We-a will, then."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"A-PEACH?"  
  
"Sorry, Mario. I feel so sorry for Star Fox. I'm Allying with him too."  
  
"Then so will I!"  
  
"You actually thought we were telling the truth, Mario? We don't want you. You suck. If you practiced medacine or something than I would be impressed. But you're just a fat Fox-wannabe. Bye!"  
  
"But what-a bout me? I-a practice medacine!"  
  
Doctor Mario ran up, panting.  
  
"I've-a decided to a-join you on your a-journey. I also a-think a-Mario is a-geek."  
  
"Thanks, doc! Climb aboard."  
  
So The Star Fox Team, now allied with Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and Doctor Mario boarded the Great Fox. Mario stood, dumbfounded, in front of the broken remains of their bridge.  
  
"A-fat...a-Fox...a-wannabe?"  
  
Suddenly, up in the sky, a ship appeared. It was shiny and blue, and had a Falcon crest on it. It could only mean one thing.  
  
The Alliance had arrived.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What will happen to Team Star Fox? Will they overcome this obsticle? Find out in Chapter 2: Contact (Twice!), which will be released on October the Thirty...ah, to heck with it. I've got this other chapter cluttering up my hard disk, so I'm posting it up now.  
  
At the bottom of the page, team scoreboards will be posted, showing who is allied with who. P.S. Slippy and Peppy don't count, since they aren't entered in the S.S.B. Tournament. Therefore, they cannot battle unless they are within their Arwings.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TEAM STAR FOX   
Fox   
Luigi   
Bowser   
Peach   
Dr. Mario  
TOTAL: 5  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
Falco  
Captain Falcon  
Kirby  
TOTAL: 3  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did Team Star Fox make the right choices? Who should they try for next? Who should eventually win this rivalry? EMAIL ME at Foxillusionsfanfics@hotmail.com and your opinions will be taken into consideration for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter Two: Contact Twice!

CONTACT (TWICE!)  
  
...When we last left Fox, he was attempting liftoff from Peach's castle. However, the Falcon Alliance ship had just come onto radar.  
And here we continue...  
  
Peach trembled. "W-w-what d-do we d-do?"   
  
"We FIGHT, Peach. We FIGHT!" Fox cried with vigor.  
  
The Great Fox lifted off. It slowly rose upwards, away from the Alliance's ship. The ship, which was actually Captain Falcon's ship, but modified and painted, landed on the Castle's sweeping lawn. Mario came running out to greet them, and within minutes was welcomed to the Alliance.  
  
Fox, thinking quickly, decided an attack was in order.  
  
"Okay. Peppy, you and Slippy to the Arwings. Bowser and Peach, take the manual cannons. Rob, take the ship's main cannon. I'll take a Landmaster for land support. Doc? We'll need you to care for the wounded, so take a rest. We can't have YOU get hurt, at least not just ye..."  
  
"Um, excuse me..."  
  
"Yes, Peach?"  
  
"How do we work the guns?"  
  
"Squeze the trigger."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Within minutes, two Arwings could be seen launching from the cargo bay of the ship. A Landmaster Tank slowly hovered down to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Inside the Alliance's ship, the members were squabbling.  
  
"Why should YOU be the leader?!?" Falco crowed. "This is MY group and was MY idea!!!"  
  
"This IS my ship, you know," C. Falcon countered. "I let us paint and decorate it out of the goodness of my heart."  
  
"You've got no goodness, you..."  
  
Kirby suddenly cried out. "They're in attack mode!"  
  
"Launch! Now!" Falco ordered. "We may be better in hand-to-hand combat, but they have the Great Fox! Way more firepower than us! Hey, Falcon. What weapons DOES this ship have as weapons, anyway?"  
  
"A B.B. Gun."  
  
"Oh, god, we're done for!!!"  
  
"Not just yet. Our ship's got way more speed. It IS built for racing. In fact, set a course for S.S.B. Headquarters. I've got an idea for the main qualification match this year!"  
  
The Alliance ship started up its engines. However, Team Star Fox was already attacking.  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Bolts flew towards the Alliance Ship. On impact, they exploded, making dents and chipping the freshly dried paint. Falco was pacing, thinking.  
  
"Start to land! We can... oh, I don't know! It'll take too long... WAIT! Take our ship up to the Great Fox with the emergency engines! We'll fight in hand-to-hand!"  
  
The Alliance Ship slowly approached the Great Fox. Captain Falcon was out on the top, desperatley firing the B. B. Gun. He popped one into an Arwing. The Arwing responded with a bomb, blowing Captain Falcon sky high.  
  
Finally, the Alliance crew disembarked. They immediately used whatever attacks they had on the ship's exterior.  
  
Fox faced another decision. "Peppy and Slippy, try to take them out. Peach! Bowser! Doctor! We need you to fight the Alliance! I'm comming as fast as I can!"  
  
Fox put his tank into hover mode. It slowly rose towards the Great Fox.  
  
Peach charged out the door and ran into Captain Falcon. The two fell to the metallic floor. Captain Falcon got a strange look on his face when he saw Peach laying on top of him.  
  
"You know, Peach, if for some reason things don't work out with you and Mario, I could..."  
  
CLANG!  
  
Peach clobbered him with a frying pan. C. Falcon slumped, knocked out.   
  
"Things DIDN'T work out, but I could never love you! Maybe that Link character, though..."  
  
Kirby bumped past her to attack Dr. Mario. He opened his mouth and sucked. Dr. Mario took out a pill and threw it into Kirby's mouth! Kirby chewed, chewed, and swollowed. He got this dreamy look on his face, and dropped to the ground, asleep.  
  
"RETREAT! RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT RETREAT!!!" Falco, of course.  
  
Mario grabbed Kirby, Falco grabbed Falcon (with difficulty) and they scrambled towards the Alliance Ship. Instead, their path was blocked by a tank, which had just appeared, hovering up from below.  
  
BOUUUM! BOUUUM!  
  
Bombs rocketed from the tank! The Alliance's damage %'s went through the roof! They ALMOST got turned into stars, but they were JUST able to land on their ship. With a humming sound, the Alliance ship jumped into high gear. It zoomed off, out of range of the Great Fox and its weapons.  
  
"Ah, crud."  
  
The Arwings and the Landmaster disappeared back into the cargo bay. Fox glanced around at his group.  
  
"Listen. I was able to get a tracking device on the Alliance ship. They're heading towards S.S.B. Headquarters. I don't like what he's planning, but while he's doing his business, we can get more members on our team. Any suggestions?"  
  
Bowser spoke. "How about Hyrule? I've worked with Gannondorf before, he's really talented. He's trained and acquired most of his skills from Captain Falcon, so if we ally ourselves with him, we'll know most of what The Alliance can send at us."  
  
"Wow," Peach said. "I've never heard you say something so smart before!"  
  
"Watch it..." Bowser threatened, bearing his claws.  
  
"Settle down, Bowser," Fox said. "Rob, set a course for Hyrule."  
  
"We might even meet that cute Link character..."  
  
Luigi looked shocked. "A-what was a-that?"  
  
"Ummmmm...nothing..."  
  
2 Days Later...  
  
The Great Fox soared overtop of Gannon's castle. Gannondorf had only escaped from the Sage's Spell a month or two ago, and reconstructed his tower, which had long since been knocked down by Link.  
  
"Okay. We'll send down 2 negotiators to reason with him. Me and Bowser, since they've worked togeather before. Rob, take the ship over to Hyrule castle, see if you can get any more alliances."  
  
The Great Fox soared out of sight, while 3 Arwings (1 with autopilot on, to take Ganondorf if he accepted) swooped down towards Ganon's Castle.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Honorable members of the Super Smash Bros. Council, I have a proposition for you that you all should find quite intreaguing."  
  
"Go on, Falco."  
  
"You may or may not have noticed the, er, disagreements Fox and I have been having recently."  
  
"Yes, yes. Get to your point, Falco."  
  
"Of course, councellor. I believe we should have a survival match. My team Versus Fox's. Elimination. One stock. No time limit. The winner gets to take control of the Star Fox organization."  
  
"Hmmm. We shall see about this, Falco. Your idea is intreaguing. However, it has nothing to do with our tournament. So, if you wish it to be a part of the event, you should find a way to play a role in the tournament this year. Otherwise, we see no point."  
  
"Yes, councellor."  
  
Later that Day, Team Star Fox had acquired Ganondorf and Young Link on their side. Link and Zelda refused to join forces with their lifelong adversary. Young Link didn't mind as much, since they hadn't gone so far back. The Falcon Alliance eventually arrived at Hyrule and convinced Link and Zelda to join the Alliance.  
  
And so, the two ships took off at almost the same moment to head to their next targets, which was set up on one place: The Pokemon Planet.  
  
The Great Fox's engines rumbled as it exited the atmosphere of Hyrule and headed towards Planet Pokemon. As it soared lazily through space, the crew was discussing how they were going to persuade some tough Pokemons to join their team.   
  
Suddenly, the Great Fox's radar showed the Alliance's Ship comming in their direction. The crew jumped to their feet and rushed over to the monitor to try and get a visual.  
  
The comlink buzzed to life.  
  
"FZzZzzz...Fo..ZZZ..Fox! HAH! It's Star Fox, everyone!"  
  
Laughter rocked the Alliance's ship. Fox growled in anger.  
  
"Hey, Fox! I'll bet you're on your way to Planet Pokemon, aren't you? Don't waste your time! We've already been there! Say hi, Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika pika!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"So what? He sucks anyway, and he's the only one you got?"  
  
"Of course not! We've also got Jigglypuff, Pichu, and even Mewtwo!   
  
"You jerk...I'll make sure we give you an extra whupping right now!"  
  
"Yeah...IF you can catch us!!!"  
  
Laughter once again rocked the Alliance ship. Fox sighed and plopped into a chair. Well, he wasn't going to let them mock him like this. He had to get his crew into action.  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
"AAAUGH!"  
  
There was a battle on the Allience's ship! "Rob, have you got that visual ready yet?"  
  
"YES, STAR FOX."  
  
ZZT.  
  
The monitor flickered to life. And there, firing a lazer with his telepathy, was Mewtwo! He was leading a Poke-rebellion against The Falcon Alliance! Pikachu and Pichu could be seen throwing electricity everywhere. Even Jigglypuff was getting in on the action by putting Alliance members to sleep.   
  
It was chaos! Fox was there, celebrating with the others, when it hit him. Duh! He should get those Pokemon on his ship. They must really hate Falco for SOMETHING he did...  
  
"Rob! Pull us up to the Alliance ship! Proceed with inter-space UFO docking procedures!"  
  
Within minutes, the ships were attached via space tube. The Star Fox Team rushed down the tube and into the Alliance ship.  
  
The first thing Fox noticed was a stack of downed Alliance members on the floor. Link, Mario, Cap. Falcon, and Kirby were unconcious, and Jigglypuff was snoring on the ground. Somehow Falco must have reflected her song on her. Pichu had collapsed from hurting himself so much.  
  
Then, he noticed Falco himself, alone in the corner, fighting off Pikachu and Mewtwo. Zelda ran up from the side and attacked Fox. Fox quickly used his reflector. She bounced off him and bumped into Peach.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you multiple-gender freak!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?"  
  
Zelda charged up Din's Fire, in the form seen in Ocarina of Time, like a dome. All others in the ship jumped back as the walls caught fire.  
  
"You..." Falco gasped and looked at Captain Falcon. "You...YOU GOT FLAMMABLE PAINT FOR OUR SHIP?!? I thought you said we could afford the non-flammable type!!!"  
  
But Cap. Falcon was unconcious, and obviously, Cap. Falcon had lied about their budget. But now the fire had to be controlled. Or in Fox's case, left behind.  
  
So Fox crouched and beconed to Mewtwo and Pikachu. "Come Awn!!!"  
  
"Was that a TAUNT?"  
  
"No! I ment come ON! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Mewtwo lifted Jigglypuff and Pichu with his psychic power. He then turned around and Disabled Falco's legs! Falco crumpled to the ground. Mewtwo, Pikachu, and the others ran back into the Great Fox, and severed the connection between the two ships.  
  
"That was close. Now, all we have to do is sit back and watch as the Alliance Ship crashes and burns!"  
  
Laughter rocked the ship. The Great Fox, I mean.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Falco was in a bad position now, to say the very least. He was unable to move his legs, but he had to put out the fire and get away from Star Fox somehow. CAN HE DO IT?!? Find out in Chapter 3, SPACE CONFLICT, which is comming THIS SUNDAY. (Yes, I do work quickly, thank you for asking. That's what life-inducing coffee is for.) Don't forget to send me your feedback!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TEAM STAR FOX   
Fox  
Luigi  
Bowser  
Peach  
Ganondorf  
Young Link  
Dr. Mario  
Jigglypuff  
Pichu  
Pikachu  
Mewtwo  
TOTAL: 11  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
Falco  
Captain Falcon  
Kirby  
Mario  
Link  
Zelda/Shiek  
TOTAL: 6  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't forget, send in any questions or comments in to Foxillusionsfanfics@hotmail.com and YOU can help to build the next plot! 


	3. Chapter Three: Space Conflict

SPACE CONFLICT  
  
When we last left Fox, he was launching an assult on a ship which only Falco was concious. Could he run away in time?  
And here we continue...  
  
Yes, he could.  
  
Falco dragged his exhausted feathers over to the control panal and programed the ship. The Arwings, meanwhile, were firing bombs and charge shots for all their worth.  
  
Fox was grinning. "We've got that buzzard now!"  
  
The comlink buzzed to life again. "Don't get too cocky, Star Fox."  
  
"Andross has ordered us to take you down."  
  
"Peppy! Long time no see!"  
  
"You'll be sorry you crossed us!"  
  
"Not...Star Wolf!" Fox cried.  
  
"YES! STAR WOLF!" Falco cried. He had messaged him and told him of Star Fox's location. They had struck up a deal involving Andross recieving Star Fox's live body. Now THAT'S sickening.  
  
Fox took up his comlink and contacted the Great Fox. "Mewtwo and Ganondorf! Man the manual cannons! Peach! I need you to press the red button. That will open fire on the Alliance ship from the Great Fox's lasers. PLEASE don't fire a space bomb, it'll waste all our energy."  
  
Ganondorf and Mewtwo grabbed the manual cannons and started blasting away. Peach, being stupid, accidentally pressed the BLUE button. The ship fired off a space bomb. It flew towards the Alliance Ship.  
  
"Ooooh! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Oh, DEAR GOD! WOLF! WOOOOOOOLF!!!"  
  
"What now, you stupid fleabag?"  
  
"He's fired a SPACE BOMB! Please please PLEASE!!!" SAVE ME!!!"  
  
"All right, all right."  
  
The Star Wolf team ganged up on the space bomb and blew it up. The Star Fox team ganged up on the Star Wolf team and blew THEM up.  
  
"UNCLE ANDROSS!!..."  
  
"MY BEAUTIFUL REWARD! AAHAHAHAUGH..."  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!..."  
  
"I...CAN'T...LOSE..."  
  
The Alliance ship's engines had powered up by now. It lit up and zoomed out of range.  
  
"Ah, crud!"  
  
"We didn't even kill Star Wolf! He's landed on that red-ish planet down there."  
  
"That's Brinstar. He probably won't survive for long down there..."  
  
"I've GOT to make sure," Star Fox said angrily. "I've had enough of his cracks at my dad. I'm getting rid of him for good."  
  
"But LOOK at the Great Fox! We've got to repair it! We don't have the money for these kinds of repairs! And all our energy was wasted on that stupid bomb! We need to refuel, and we need money for that too! Until then, no Brinstar raids!"  
  
Ganondorf stood up. "I think you'll like this idea..."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"I WANT THEIR HIDES! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"  
  
"Calm down, Falco..." but it was useless. Kirby was lazing around in the waiting room at SSBM headquarters, trying to shut Falco up.  
  
"I WISH I COULD BOOT THEM ALL! YES! BOOT THEM ALL RIGHT OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT!"  
  
"You could, if you made a match."  
  
"Yes. I could! I COULD! I could get a match against them like I asked for before. Then I could say that the winning side won't ONLY lose their team, but their team's tournament Championship shots, too! HAHAHA! I've got you now, Fox McCloud!"  
  
Suddenly...  
  
"I WANT MY LAWYER!" Ness screamed.  
  
"Um, Ness, you're too young to sue anyone."  
  
"NO! I HATE FOX! I WISH HE WERE DEAD!"  
  
"He's right, Roy," Marth babbled in Japanese. "We've GOT to fight Star Fox and win back our money that he stole from us."  
  
A group of smash entrants had just entered the room. Marth, Roy, Ness, Mr. Game & Watch, and the Ice Climbers had just entered the S.S.B. Headquarters. Fox had screwed the whole lot of them. To get funding for repairs on the Great Fox, he and his crew robbed the S.S.B. bank, stealing every last coin. All of them were left broke. (Ness's mommy had set up his account.)  
  
"Gentlemen...and Gentlewoman!" he added quickly, looking at Nana. "Do I ever have a proposition for you."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Fox was piloting the newly-upgraded Great Fox along the planet Brinstar, eliminating everything on the ground that moved. He suddenly stopped shooting as he noticed a battle below...  
  
Samus was firing missiles into the Mother Brain directly below! She had enlisted the help of Yoshi and D.K., who were pounding on it as well. Suddenly, the Mother Brain had the three of them down.  
  
From out of nowhere came Metroid! It latched onto the Mother Brain, sucking all its health out of it. After downing it, Metroid moved on to heal Samus, D.K., and Yoshi, and powered them up. What the Metroid didn't notice was the Mother Brain regrouping for another attack.  
  
Enter Star Fox! The Great Fox's lasers blasted into the Mother Brain, finally downing it. It slowly sunk to the ground in its death agony.  
  
The planet surface was shuddering and cracking! In no time the planet would explode! Quickly, Star Fox flew to the surface and rounded up Samus, D.K., and Yoshi. The Great Fox flew into space as Brinstar became history.  
  
"Thank...you..." Samus managed to wheeze. "It...would have...had us...if it weren't for you."  
  
"Awww, no prob," Star Fox said, smiling at her.  
  
Suddenly, Donkey Kong and Yoshi rushed at Samus, beating her to the ground! Fox rushed at them with a fiery rage. Speaking of fire, he used his Fire Fox to send them flaming into the air! He took them both on at once, literally pounding the life out of the rebellious dino and monkey. Fox finally left them laying, and sank to his knees wheezing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Samus asked. She had already recovered from the attack and was kneeling beside Fox, who was completely winded.  
  
She stayed with him until he was able to recover, then the two of them turned to face Yoshi and D.K., but they had gone. They returned to the bridge, and Peppy informed them that two escape pods were missing, and asked what the heck happened. Fox just sighed with fatigue.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces! Hah hah haaaaaaa!" Falco was celebrating with his team members. He had commendeered the dino & monkey specifically for that job beforehand, and now the two of them were with the Alliance outside the SSBM council's door. (The Alliance caught all the action by watching through a special eye-camera that was fitted on Yoshi (like a contact lens).)  
  
"Enough celebrating for now, I have to speak with the council again. If they accept then we'll have to really work on our ship. Well, wish me luck."  
  
The team wished him luck. Falco stepped through the large double doors and faced a long table, with 12 members all sitting in a row. It wasn't the first time Falco had seen them.  
  
"Falco. You're back. What have you come for this time?"  
  
"If you remember from last time, counsellor, we discussed a match that I wished to make."  
  
A WHILE LATER...  
  
"...both sides have nearly equal numbers. Plus, all smashers have chosen sides. I propose that the battle I suggested be Winner Take All. The winning side won't ONLY lose their team, but their team's tournament Championship shots, too." Falco was trying to keep his cool, although he was sweating buckets. If birds are even capable of sweating.  
  
"Well, Falco, your team does have one more member than them. What do you propose to do about that?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm... I know! They can pick one team member to be returned VIA flying platform after he's been eliminated once. He can even have a supply of food to replenish his damage.  
  
"So.... do you accept?"  
  
"Oh, sure, sure. Just stop bothering us."  
  
Falco emerged from the council room. "Team, we've got work to do..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sorry that this was such a short chapter...the next one will be really long, I promise. It'll make up the firsst half of the battle, which will take a very, very long time. The anticipation ends...next week (IF not before)!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TEAM STAR FOX  
Fox   
Luigi   
Bowser   
Peach   
Ganondorf   
Dr. Mario   
Young Link   
Mewtwo   
Pikachu   
Pichu   
Jigglypuff   
Samus  
TOTAL: 12  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
Falco  
Captain Falcon  
Kirby  
Mario  
Link  
Ness  
Ice Climbers  
Game & Watch  
Marth  
Roy  
Yoshi  
Zelda/Shiek  
Donkey Kong  
TOTAL: 13  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now here's the fun bit. This part will be a bit like "Survivor Series". You email me at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com or leave me a Review and tell me who to boot off, or you can tell me who to save for the second half. Remember, not voting could mean the difference between life & death for your favourite or most hated character! And also, WHO should be the one Star Fox team member to have 2 STOCKS? If you peeps don't tell me than I'll decide myself. Keep 'em comming in! 


	4. Chapter Four: The Royal Rumble!

THE ROYAL RUMBLE  
  
I'm SO GLAD most of you took the time to send an EMAIL instead of just REVIEWING. I do prefer EMAIL so if you can try to send those in. I got lots of votes, and have written the story based on that. That said, watch your back Mario! Ummm...anyway, before we begin, here's a friendly reminder of the teams.  
  
TEAM STAR FOX  
Fox  
Luigi  
Bowser  
Peach  
Ganondorf  
Dr. Mario  
Young Link  
Mewtwo  
Pikachu  
Pichu  
Jigglypuff  
Samus  
TOTAL: 12  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
Falco  
Captain Falcon  
Kirby  
Mario  
Link  
Ness  
Ice Climbers  
Game & Watch  
Marth  
Roy  
Yoshi  
Zelda/Shiek  
Donkey Kong  
TOTAL: 13  
  
NOW the wait is over. The "Winner Take All" Royal Rumble is about to commence on the Great Fox and Alliance Ship in Cornaria, the fourth planet of the Lylat System.  
  
When we last left Fox, he had finished assembling his "army", as did Falco. Many of his, and for that matter, Falco's battlers joined in order to settle a score with someone of the other side. Well, the fight is about to commence, so get ready.  
  
And here we continue...  
  
The Alliance Ship and Great Fox flew up next to each other. The Great Fox and Alliance Ship had to have major repair work from their earlier crash. Team Alliance had just given their ship a fresh coat of paint.  
  
The announcer's booming voice echoed across Cornaria.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Royal Rumble Melee Tournament qualification match. The winning team members will each get a spot on the tournament tree. Those who loose will be ejected from any further events."  
Crowds had gathered on the buildings, in the streets, in the fields, on boats in the water... everywhere! This was practically the main event of this year's competition.  
"And now, firstly introducing, representing Team Falcon Alliance: Hailing from the jungle, it's the prime primate: Donkey Kong!  
"Straight from Yoshi island, ready to roll some eggs... Yoshi!  
"The two lethal sword furies... Marth and Roy!  
"Dating back to the early '80s... Mr. Game and Watch!  
"Hailing from the Infinite Glacier, Nana and Popo... The Ice Climbers!  
"From the small town of Onett, it's the psichic hero... Ness!  
"From Hyrule, the winner of last year's S.S.B. Tournament of Champions... Link!!!  
"Hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom, it's the original gaming wonder... Mario!!!  
"One of the original Alliance 3, it's the pink fluffball... Kirby!!!  
"Another of the original 3, it's the co-founder... Captain Falcon!!!  
"And now, stunning beauty and great agility - the duel personality of... Zelda and Shiek!  
"And now making his way to the ring, it's the Leader and Founder of The Falcon Alliance... FALCO LOMBARDI!!!  
  
Lots of applause sounded as Falco zoomed in with his Alliance on the top of the Alliance Ship. Pre-set fireworks exploded as Saliva's "Turn The Tables" played. They disembarked, and waited for their opponents.  
  
"And now introducing the members of Team Star Fox!!! Firstly, this compeditor has a perscription of pain for the Alliance... Doctor Mario!  
"Our 4 Poke-talents of... Jigglypuff, Pichu, Pikachu, and their Poke-leader... Mewtwo!  
"Hailing from Hyrule, it's... Young Link!  
"Partnered with Young Link, the evil force of... Ganondorf!  
"Direct from Brinstar, the "hidden" beauty of... Samus!  
"The stunning beauty, golf, tennis and cooking skills of... Peach!  
"From the Mushroom Kingdom, weighing in at 500 pounds, it's the bulk of... Bowser!  
"Partnered with Peach and Bowser, the Second Fiddle..."  
"HEY!" yelled Luigi.  
"Um, I mean... The Lean, Mean, Green Machine... Luigi!  
"And the Leader and Founder of Team Star Fox... FOX McCLOUD!  
  
Loud cheers erupted as a fleet of Arwings soared out from the cargo bay of the Great Fox. The compeditors smiled and waved as the Star Fox theme music played and sparklers were trailing each Arwing. The fleet landed, the passengers hopped out, and prepared to battle.  
  
"I shall now go over the rules. This is a One Stock, No Time Limit, No Items Royal Rumble Elimination Match. A compeditor is eliminated if he or she is hit outside the stage boundaries, which is roughly about 50 meters clearance on all 4 sides of the Great Fox and Alliance Ship. To the victors, the spots on the tounament roster will be shared amongst the team members. The Great Fox and the Alliance Ship will be awarded to the team captains to do with has he sees fit. Plus, one million dollars will be shared among any battlers that are still in the fight once it is over."  
  
This was unexpected. Many battlers looked delighted and shocked at the same time.  
  
"And now, please welcome our Arwing pilots for the match... Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Wolf O'Donnel, Sonic Hedgehog aaaaand... Toad...ummm...there's no last name here!"  
  
"Toad can...fly an Arwing?" Peach wondered aloud. The answer, however, was obvious. There was Toad, gliding along beside the other four pilots as if he were born to do it. Slippy and Wolf looked like they were trying hard not to shoot each other. It looked like Peppy was giving them a talking to. He was saying something about morals and common goals. The only common goal they shared, Fox thought, was to kill each other. Fox also realized that Wolf must have been able to pilot himself to safety, somehow. The other Star Wolf members had all crashed and burned.  
  
"WHAT! How the heck did WOLF escape from Brinstar?!?" It's hard to say, but there he was, flying along beside the others, wearing a look of smug self-satisfaction.  
  
"..." The announcer paused. "Oh, this just in: there will be a small twist on the million-dollar deal. This is no longer a simple stock match, this is the first-ever Stock/Coins combination match! Every smasher will be given a share of the cash, in legal SSMB Coinage tendar. Whenever hit, they will drop a sum of coins, allowing others to pick it up. At the end of the match, any loose coinage will be devided amongst the surviving battlers. Needless to say, this match will break many SSB records, including largest match, first ever combo match, first ever royal rumble, and more. We'd like to thank Goodyear Tires for making it happen. Remember, the landing tires of all ships used today ARE courtisy of our good Goodyear friends." Cheers of approval from the crowd. The Goodyear Blimp soared above the match, providing an arial view of the match.  
  
"Oh, yes. One final condition, Zelda may not transform into Shiek. Fox has aroused this point and we believe it is in all fairness."  
  
Zelda growled in anger. In fact, she wasn't the only one growling. Many battlers were growling at all these announcements, and just wanted to get on with it.  
  
"Well, that about does it for surprise announcements." Many cheers of approval. "Would both sides line up facing each other."  
  
The crowd went wild as the two sides lined up opposite each other. Like some extremely out of control, brutal football game. Fox lined up in the center, opposite Falco. They both wore looks that could kill.  
  
The large, floating Titantrons flickered to life, with a diminishing bar to count down to the beginning of the match.  
  
"It's over for you, Fox. Your team is going down."  
  
"Three..."  
  
"NOW you're going to get it. I'm gonna wipe my ship with your beak."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Big talk for a short rodent."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Oh, you are SO gonna eat your words, you filthy buzzard!"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The two sides took off. Everyone was throwing attacks left and right. It was total chaos.  
  
Fox immidiately went for Falco. The two grappled for a few seconds, then they both pulled out their blasters. They traded shots, sending some back with reflectors. Most of them missed and hit other battlers around them.  
  
Luigi and Bowser were double teaming Mario, with combinations of fire breath and green fireballs. Luigi hit the green missile and Mario shot backwards and landed at Peach's feet. And then, his PRINCESS... his LOVE... wailed him with a golf club. He sailed out of bounds and into the thronging crowd below.  
  
Luigi and Bowser exchanged high fives. The celebrations were short, though, as Mr. Game & Watch and Ness descended upon them, in a hailstorm of saussages and thunder bolts.  
  
Peach turned to face HER adversary, Zelda. The two stared each other down for a second. She was reflecting on the last time they met, how Zelda had totaled Peach when she transformed. Peach now realized that Zelda couldn't use her Shiek powers at all. NOW would be the time to prove herself once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile, Jigglypuff and Pichu were facing off against the Ice Climbers. The Climbers tried a glacier attack, but Jiggly dodged it and sang them a song to lull them to sleep. She took advantage and slapped Nana silly while Pichu grabbed Popo and shocked him, again and again. Finally, they both tossed Nana and Popo high into the air. Sonic saw this and blasted the pair with his lasers. Popo saw this, and quickly grabbed Nana's hand, pulling her with him in a midair dodge, avoiding the blasts from the canon!  
  
Cheers rang out from below from the impressed crowd. The Ice Climbers landed back on the ship, and turned to face Jiggly and Pichu. Instead of attacking, they made a compromise! Jiggly and Pichu were all too happy to accept. The Ice Climbers had switched sides!  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda and Peach were fighting it out. Peach tried the Peach Bomber, but Zelda snatched Peach right out of the air, and slammed her to the ground. She then mounted Peach and punched her again and again in the face. Peach pulled out her racket and whacked Zelda off. Zelda angrily shot a LARGE ball of Din's Fire at Peach. It burned a hole through the metals of the Great Fox, and the two crashed down into the interior.  
  
In rushed Donkey Kong! He swung a fully charged wind-up punch at Pichu, which of course eliminated him. He then grabbed Jigglypuff and flung himself off the edge in a KamiKaze menouver! Nana and Popo just stood there, looking confused.  
  
Meanwhile, Link looked around, left and right, but he couldn't see Ganondorf. Where was that slimeball? Link looked over in horror to see Gannondorf attatch the Alliance ship to the Great Fox. Now the combatants could fight on (or, in the Great Fox's case, in) both ships.  
  
Link rushed at Ganondorf in anger. Ganondorf stood stalk still. Still, Link rushed. Ganondorf then hit Link with the Gerudo Dragon, which hurled Link backwards onto the Alliance Ship Gannondorf jumped up and followed through with a Wizard's Foot, which in turn burned a dark blazing hole through the metals of the Alliance Ship. Link stared in horror. Link then used the hookshot to drag Ganondorf towards him, then threw him down the hole, and tossed a bomb after him.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox and Falco were still fighting with their blasters. Fox used a quick Fox Illusion. Falco was caught off guard. The two tumbled down to the lower wing of the Great Fox. Falco was reeling on the edge. Fox grinned and was about to rush Falco, but was hit from behind with the double team of Falcon and Kirby. Falco Laughed.  
  
"What do you think of MY team, Fox? They're more reliable than... OUCH!"  
  
Falco had been shot with a laser cannon from an Arwing piloted by Wolf O'Donnel. Falco soared up into the air.  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
"What was that, Falco? Something about your team being reliable?"  
  
Fox grabbed Captain Falcon and threw him off the edge, killing him. Kirby then grabbed Fox, and tried to nail the piledriver. But Fox broke away. Kirby dashed out of the way as Falco used a Fire Falcon on Fox from behind. Another sizzling hole appeared in the ship's exterior. The two crashed inside and landed on Zelda and Peach.  
  
Fox and Falco quickly recovered and continued to exchange punches. Peach and Zelda were not far from them, duking it out as well. Zelda tried a magic smash. Peach reached for toad, but he was up piloting an Arwing. She quickly sidestepped instead. She then grabbed Zelda, punched her a few times in the mouth, then flung her through a wall and into the rec room. (There's a rec room in there?) Zelda quickly recovered and tackled Peach onto a couch. They fought there for a few moments, but Peach finally got her hands on a frying pan and wacked Zelda over the head. Zelda slumped to the floor, apparently knocked out. Peach rolled her out through the hole, and tried to eliminate her, but Zelda reached up and grabbed Peach's hair and punched Peach numerous times in the face. Peach stumbled back into the hole. Zelda followed, but was suddenly bowled over by Fox, who was trying to Illusion Falco!  
  
Fox recovered and tried some physical attacking. Fox and Falco kept exchanging punches. Finally, Falco seemed beat. Fox started to force Falco slowly back outside. Falco, however, went into a Fire Falcon, and blasted back into the ship. Falco dashed farther into the ship to another room.  
  
No, Fox realized. Oh, god no.  
  
Falco was headed for the Armoury.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Alliance ship, Link and Ganondorf were trading blows. Ganon tried a Gerudo Dragon, and hit it. Link flew in an upwards spiral, crashing into the roof. Ganondorf quickly started charging his Warlock Punch. As soon as Link landed, Ganondorf hit it! Link soared against the back wall, plaster raining down from the badly finished ceiling. Ganondorf ran forward to give Link the knockout blow.  
  
Suddenly, Kirby ran in from behind! He grabbed Ganondorf and nailed the Piledriver! The Kirby fans went nuts. They could catch all the action by watching the split-screen telivised event, filmed by a highly trained team of Lakitus.  
  
Ganondorf was knocked out. Kirby went over to pull Link up. However, Kirby grabbed Link and nailed another Piledriver! Kirby had switched over to Team Star Fox! With that traitor revealed, the scoreboard showed 14 to 11 in favor of Team Star Fox!  
  
Falco had just reached the Armory. He looked out a window, and witnessed this act. He couldn't believe that one of the original 3 had betrayed him. Well, he had shown his true colours at the worst possible moment! Team Star Fox would lose, and Kirby would not be entered in the S.S.B. Tournament of Champions!  
  
Perfect, Falco thought. Perfect.  
  
He glanced around the Armory. Many types of blasters, hand weapons, body armor and such. He tossed aside his own modified blaster and picked up a duel set of rapid-fire laser blasters. They had the same strength of Falco's weapon with Fox's rate of fire. What deadly weapons! Falco was about to leave, when an almost EVIL idea came to him...  
  
Falco opened a box of hand gernades. He pulled the pin on one, and shoved it back into the box. He then slid the box into a shelf containing other such explosives. Falco RAN.  
  
BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
The Great Fox blasted apart, on the lower right side. Battlers on the ship screamed as it slowly sank down towards the field, where spectators were rapidly fleeing.   
  
Some battlers managed to dash onto the Alliance ship before the Great Fox went down. Those caught on board the Great Fox were Bowser, Game & Watch, Pikachu, and yeah. Falco. He wasn't able to escape the ship before it blew.  
  
The four screamed as the ship hit the ground. A sick CRRRUUUNNCH resounded as it ground to a halt. Those caught on board were immediately eliminated. Bowser, Pikachu, Game & Watch, and Falco had been eliminated from the battle.  
  
The battle temporarily stopped. Not out of rules, but out of disbelief. None of those warriors could believe they really just saw that.   
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: What? Did you think that it should have boiled down to Fox VS Falco? It wouldn't have worked that way in real life, I promise you.)  
  
The battle resumed, but with a deadly air. The stakes had rose dramatically. The Great Fox was down, it would take months to repair. If it was even repairable.  
  
Fox looked skywards. Where were Slippy and Peppy? Toad and Sonic and Wolf were all there, but Peppy and Slippy...  
  
Were near the ground, blasting the crap out of Falco! Fox had almost no time to enjoy this sight as he was attacked by Ness.  
  
Meanwhile, Peach and Zelda were going at it with a renewed fury. Zelda ran behind Peach and grabbed her around the neck and tried to strangle her. Peach retaliated with her golf club, whacking Zelda in the side. Zelda was stunned, so Peach took advantage and knocked Zelda back into a bookshelf. It fell down on top of Zelda. Peach jumped up on the shelf and jumped up and down on it. Zelda's damage got higher and higher, when finally, the floor gave way and the two dropped a deck and landed on the bottom floor, both covered in debris, both with nearly full damage %'s.   
  
Somehow, Zelda came to first. She immediately mounted Peach and rammed Peach's head against the floor, again and again. This woke Peach up, and she dug her high heels into Zelda's stomach. Zelda rolled off, winded. Peach capitalized by whacking a tennis racket over Zelda's backside. A crisscross pattern began to form on Zelda's back as she screamed in pain. Peach then did a high jump Peach bomber. This explosion sent Zelda flying across the room. Peach collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Zelda somehow came to first yet agian. She was enraged, and did the unthinkable: she broke the rules and transformed into Shiek! Peach then came to, and upon seeing this, backed up, took aim with her golf club, and did the unthinkable: whacked the part of Shiek, where, let's just say, the sun don't even think about shinin'. Shiek doubled up, and Peach was able to roll him over the lower wing's edge for the victory!  
  
Meanwhile, Mewtwo was taking on both Marth and Roy at once. Mewtwo used a disable attack on Marth, who slumped to the ground. Roy rushed at Mewtwo.   
  
"NOT so fast!"  
  
Mewtwo teleported behind Roy. Roy looked around in confusion, and Mewtwo hit exactly that attack and put him into REAL confusion. Roy stumbled off the ship and fell to his doom.  
  
"Hahahahaaa!"  
  
Meanwhile, Link and Ganondorf were still fighting, having recovered from the painful piledrivers they both recieved. Link was bombarding Ganondorf with a hailstorm of bombs and arrows. Ganondorf caught one of the bombs, and blew up Link, throwing him off balence. Ganondorf ran forward and nailed the Dark Dive! Link crashed against another wall, knocked out. Ganondorf was about to shove Link off the ship but he was attacked from behind by Yoshi.  
  
Marth was rushing at the Ice Climbers in rage, they had betrayed his team. He released a vicious combo attack, but he suddenly realized he was swinging at air. Popo and Nana were behind him! They used a Blizzard to deep-freze Marth. Suddenly, they were hit with a boy that was charged with lightning. Ness! He hit them to their doom.  
  
Marth was just thawing. He grabbed Ness and started babbling in Japanese again: "We're in deep trouble, Ness. We have to figure out a way to settle the score. I think I have an idea that you'll like..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just look at that scoreboard. Not only is Falco eliminated, and being attacked by Peppy and Slippy, but the Alliance is down 9 to 4! Without even a leader, and without any of the original 3, the Alliance is falling apart. Can they pull it togeather for a win? Surley they won't be able to do it...unless this plan of Marth's and Ness's is really something. Find out in the thrilling conclusion to this series in Chapter 5: Victory!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TEAM STAR FOX  
Fox  
Luigi  
  
Peach  
Ganondorf  
Dr. Mario  
Young Link  
Mewtwo  
Kirby  
  
  
Samus  
TOTAL: 9  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
  
  
  
  
Link  
Ness  
  
  
Marth  
  
Yoshi  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TOTAL: 4  
The "Survivor Series" is still on! Review or email me at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com to boot or save someone! This is your last chance! Who will win, Fox or Falco?!? Find out...NEXT WEEK!!! (Hey, that means you only have one week to vote...hurry it up!!!) 


	5. Chapter Five: Victory!

VICTORY  
I'd like to thank EVERYONE who sent me in emails and votes! Thanks a lot, and here is your finalized chapter, plus the promised stats update:  
  
TEAM STAR FOX  
Fox  
Luigi  
  
Peach  
Ganondorf  
Dr. Mario  
Young Link  
Mewtwo  
Kirby  
  
  
Samus  
TOTAL: 9  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
  
  
  
  
Link  
Ness  
  
  
Marth  
  
Yoshi  
  
  
TOTAL: 4  
  
When we last left Fox... Yadda Yadda Yadda. Too much to explain. Go back to Chapter 4 and read what ya missed yourself, buddy!  
  
Ummm, And here we continue...  
  
So now, the Alliance and Star Fox were battling as follows: Fox and Samus took on Link, Marth and Ness were nowhere to be seen, and the rest of Team Star Fox were pulverizing Yoshi!  
  
Kirby, Mewtwo, Y. Link, Dr. Mario, and Peach were circle-beating poor Yoshi. He was only a ploy, he was stalling for time for Ness and Marth.  
  
Ganondorf, however, was rushing towards Samus and Fox, who were battling side by side against Link. Ganondorf attacked Link with his Wizard's Foot, but it missed. Link used the hookshot to grab Ganondorf and hold him still as he beat him with his sword. Ganondorf broke away with rage, then swung his Gerudo Dragon fist at Link's head. It connected!  
  
POUUF.  
  
Link slumped to the ground, knocked out. Ganondorf was about to flip him off the edge of the ship when...  
  
"PK FLASH!"  
  
BOUUM.  
  
Ganondorf was unfazed. He whirled in anger. This was the THIRD TIME he had been interrupted from finishing Link. That was the last straw.  
  
"GUUUUUEEEEAAAAH!"  
  
Ganondorf's hand shone, with the Triforce "logo" on it. Then, Ganondorf began to grow. And grow. And grow...  
  
"He should consider anger management classes," said Ness to Fox, sounding quite casual.  
  
"We'd better throw him over the side. Otherwise, he'll be to heavy and will drag the ship down. You get your 4 team members to gang up on him and throw him off. We won't interfere." (He muttered to himself, "How embarassing...")  
  
With that, the four remaining team members grouped up and rushed the newly transformed Ganon. He started to tumble off the edge. But, he grabbed Link and dragged him with him. They fell to their eliminations.  
  
Ganon could be heard screaming, "YES! YES! I'VE GOT HIM AT LAST! LINK IS MIN..."  
  
Ness let out an angry cry, and rushed at Young Link. Young Link snatched him up and was about to throw him, and did. What did you expect? Anyway, Ness pulled something out of his backpack and started blasting. It was the twin blasters Falco had thrown up to him before the Great Fox crashed! Ness had stored them away for this purpose.   
  
Meanwhile, Luigi took on Yoshi. Suddenly, an Arwing shot by, zapping Luigi and Yoshi, eliminating them both.  
  
"TAKE THAT!" Yelled Sonic gleefully. Sonic had just eliminated the third last Alliance member!  
  
"HEY!" Toad shrieked. "You hurt TWO of my friends!" He shot Sonic's Arwing, which crashed. Sonic was still able to save the Arwing (mostly) and land it beautifully.  
  
A figure ran up to the Arwing and threw Sonic out. Falco took off in his Arwing.  
  
"HAH! I'm back where I really belong!!! Die, Star Fox! Die!"  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Falco shot Young Link, who was flipped off the stage and eliminated. In his shooting frenzy he took out the Goodyear Blimp! The blimp slowly glided downwards, and NEARLY landed on the Alliance Ship. Instead of hitting it, it hit Doctor Mario, who tumbled akwardly to his elimiantion. Fox growled in rage.   
  
"Yes! Yes! We can still win!!! And as for YOU morons..."  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
He blew Samus away, eliminating her. And then he cackled like a maniac.  
  
"You eliminated Samus?!? YOU (CENSORED) (CENSORED)ing (CENSORED)!"  
  
Suddenly, two Arwings started shooting at Falco! Fox identified them as Slippy and...  
  
Wolf. Wolf was shooting at Falco!   
  
"YES! YES! KILL HIM! HE ELIMINATED SAMUS!"  
  
Fox was so busy cheering that he barely noticed Peppy as he landed his Arwing right beside Fox.  
  
"It's all yours, Fox."  
  
Fox nodded. He hopped in the Arwing and took off. The three of them, Slippy, Wolf, and Fox, dashed after Falco.  
  
"Not so fast, Fox..."  
  
The Alliance ship zoomed up behind them. Out dashed C. Falcon! He pulled his B.B. gun and shot at Wolf's ship. It was already damaged considerably, so it went down.  
  
"NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!..." Wolf cried as the Arwing crashed and burned. Slippy did a pretty reversal and hit the Alliance ship, over and over, with charge shots and bombs. Finally, exhausted, the ship couldn't take it anymore. It caught fire. The battlers on board screamed, but Peppy was lucky enough to spot a Pokeball containing a squirtle. On release, the squirtle put out the raging flames, but not before C. Falcon had caught fire and fell to his (second) doom.  
  
Falco circled around. "Just you and me, Fox..."  
  
TSEWW! TSEWW!  
  
Laser canons erupted. Amazing! The Great Fox had shot up from the ground, and hit Falco out of the air! Falco cried out one final time in despair as he soared upwards from the blast's force and was carried out of the planet's atmosphere, to float in space for awhile. However, I'll get to that story some other day.  
  
Fox landed the Arwing to outstanding applause. However, the battle wasn't over, yet! Marth and Ness still remained. They stood at the other end of the ship, each armed with a specialized blaster.  
  
Fox growled in anger. He would avenge Samus. He would...  
  
Fox suddenly heard the sound of a propeller. He turned, and there was Samus! She was the one who was picked to return VIA flying platform, and she had a reset damage meter! Fox rushed over to greet her, never remembering himself feel so relieved, or happy, as he fell into her embrace. It looked quite akward, with all Samus's gear on, but was heartwarming all the same.  
  
The two then turned to face Marth & Ness. Samus's expression was blank, since she had her visor down. Fox's expression was the same as when he confronted Andross to protect his father's name.  
  
Marth and Ness both started blasting at Samus! Fox dashed in their way, using his reflector to protect Samus from the blasts. Samus, meanwhile, charged up her cannon. As soon as Marth and Ness stopped to reload (the only real downside of those weapons), Samus fired her shot at Ness. He thought fast and turned on his PSY-MAGNET and absorbed it as energy. Ness was now at 0%!  
  
Mewtwo ran up to Marth and used his disable. Marth then did something totally unexpected. He pulled out a gun and shot Mewtwo with it! It had a dart filled with sirrum that would make Mewtwo Marth's "slave". Marth commanded Mewtwo's powers now!  
  
Mewtwo dashed up to Samus and tried the Disable. Fox once again jumped in front, and got paralized. He could only watch in horror as the brainwashed Mewtwo, Marth and Ness teamed up on Samus, Peach, and Kirby, beating them down, piece by piece. Finally, Fox was able to move, but, although he could run mighty fast, he couldn't get to Samus fast enough to save her. She was knocked off and KO'ed for a second time. She would not return.  
  
Fox was in shock, but somehow, was able to keep running. He grabbed Mewtwo and pounded on his head a few times. Mewtwo eventually came back into his right mind. Marth, unfortunately, capitalized on this delay and aimed the Sirrum Gun at Fox!  
  
Suddenly, in ran Peach! She shoved Marth over, the gun fell from his grip, and soared off the edge. Marth cried out in alarm as Kirby ran up and nailed the Piledriver! Marth was knocked out, and was rolled out for a KO!  
  
Only Ness was left. He glanced around at a smug Kirby, to a tired Peach, to a shaken Mewtwo, to a perfectly enraged Fox. Ness cut his losses and hopped off the ship, eliminating himself.  
  
The announcer declared, "TEAM STAR FOX WINS!!!"   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Rumble has ended. Here are the FINAL standings:  
  
TEAM STAR FOX  
Fox  
  
  
Peach  
  
  
  
Mewtwo  
  
  
  
  
TOTAL: 4  
  
TEAM FALCON ALLIANCE  
  
  
  
  
  
Kirby (Traitor)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TOTAL: 0  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TEAM STAR FOX IS VICTORIOUS!  
  
Therefore, all the battlers on Team Star Fox moved on to the S.S.B. Tournament of Champions. The Falcon Alliance members were all ejected from future Championship events that year. (You can check below for the full team listings.) Not only that, but Fox, Peach, Mewtwo, and Kirby each picked up $250 000 coinage each (of the prize million). Fox, Peppy, and Slippy had the Great Fox repaired. They paid for it with the money they got from Fox's prize money, plus selling Falcon's Ship (the Alliance Ship) for scrap metal, much to Falcon's Rage.  
Peach had her castle renovated, as well as her bridge repaired. In renovations, she added some "special surprises" to her castle that would make the tournament "intresting". Future projects will tell more!  
Kirby bought himself a summer getaway on Pop Star, which he visits every summer for some R and R.  
Nobody knows exactly how Mewtwo spent his quarter million, but I might explain that in a future project, wink wink.  
The tournament, however, was only in three months! The winning side had to practice hard to get ready for the qualifying matches...  
THE END  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm now working on a new set of projects, which include:  
- The tournament qualifying matches (This was SUPPOSED to be a surprise. Long story.)  
- The tournament itself.  
- The adventures of Falco.  
- Plus other inter-tournaments, such as championships, special guests, and more.  
- What Mewtwo did with his money, as a fun side-story. (Or maybe a world dominant side story. We'll see.) Mail me at FoxillusionsFanfics@hotmail.com or review, and you can help me decide the plot of my NEXT story.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On behalf of myself I'd like to thank you all for comming out for my first series, and of course for voting. You've all been awsome! See you in the Tournament of Champs!  
-Foxillusion 


End file.
